Em silêncio
by Rita Rios
Summary: Harry vai para um novo mundo, um mundo normal e de conversas cheias de silêncio. Você não pode dizer que Morte não tenta educar e avisar Harry, mas também não pode dizer que Harry se importa em escutar. Série Crossover "Questões de Tédio".


******Resumo Geral e Completo da série Crossover (pra quem não quiser ler as outras fics e ainda entender essa):**

Harry Potter morreu em seu mundo enquanto carregava as Relíquias da Morte e se encontrou com Morte, um homem magro de terno que estava entediado e precisando de distração, por isso ele resolveu mandar Harry para outro mundo pra continuar vivendo, tendo como única fonte de magia as relíquias que Morte permitiu que ele mantivesse (Questões de Tédio).

Nesse novo mundo ele é perseguido por seres de olhos negros e descobre que mundos não gostam de intrusos e fazem de tudo para os expulsar (Questão de Altura).

Então, ele foi pra outro mundo, em uma viagem bem rápida fazendo ele se irritar e Morte propor um acordo: Harry tem que sobreviver a sete anos em algum mundo, só assim ele poderá descansar eternamente (Estranho Demais).

Sendo enviado para um outro mundo (de novo), Harry se encontra sozinho em um lugar hostil no meio de uma sombria guerra entre o bem e o mal. O mundo, então, pede sua ajuda e usa sua força para continuar existindo. Harry pensa que esse mundo quer sua amizade e ganha esperança, até perder sua utilidade na guerra e ser dispensado por esse mundo também. Harry volta a encontrar Morte e percebe que esse sempre fora seu amigo (O Risco de Acreditar).

Seu amigo Morte o atira do céu em um novo lugar, um mundo onde existem super-heróis e extraterrestres mocinhos e vilões. Ele se habitua ao lugar, conseguindo ficar um ano nele, consegue um amigo, cura sua visão com a tecnologia e morre depois de uma grande batalha para salvar o mundo. Ele acaba parando no espaço e fica sem ar. Morte explica que sempre se encontram no reino da morte e seu corpo é o mesmo, sendo sempre revivido(Diferentes tipos de E.T. - e de heróis).

Harry embarcou, então, em uma viagem intergalática numa caixa azul que era a nave espacial de um ser único no universo. Conheceu o preconceito de outra raça e teve seu primeiro contato com um outro tipo de pós-morte (Em Seus Olhos).

Seu segundo contato com um pós-morte não foi tão bonito, mas foi esclarecedor. Ele aprendeu uma nova palavra "Shinigami" e não ficou muito feliz com o que aprendeu sobre essa palavra não (Pós-vida, pós-morte, ou seja lá o que for).

Morte não se importa muito com o desprezo de Harry pela nova palavra que ele aprendeu e decidiu que uma nova dose dela nesse novo mundo é necessária...

**EM SILÊNCIO**

Fez-se silêncio e, então, Morte voltou a falar:

-O próximo mundo que você vai também terá Shinigamis, mas são diferentes do que você conheceu.

-Ah, não! Por que fazer isso comigo?

Morte, seriamente, disse:

-Porque eu posso.

Só o encarei de queixo caído. Que cara...ser...irritante!

-Vai ser diferente nesse. Apesar de ter Shinigamis, você vai para o mundo dos vivos onde as pessoas não sabem deles e não podem vê-los mesmo que eles apareçam por lá.

Suspirei e disse:

-Então, tudo bem.

-E ainda, você terá um presente especial meu!

Falou magnanimamente.

-Você poderá ver os Shinigamis sem restrição, em pleno mundo dos vivos!

-Por que você fala como se isso fosse bom?

Ele me olhou parecendo irritado.

-Vai ser bom você entender que coisas com o mesmo nome podem ser diferentes em mundos diferentes.

Suspirei já cansado.

-Tá bom. Eu vou a esse mundo...

Eu ouvi um murmúrio de "fala como se tivesse escolha nisso" nesse momento. Voltei a falar mais firmemente.

-Eu vou a esse mundo e vejo seu Shinigami se ele aparecer, mas...você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

Ele acenou para que eu continuasse:

-Assim que eu vir esse Shinigami, se eu o vir, eu caio fora desse mundo.

Ele me olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecia contemplar algo.

-Tem certeza que é o que quer?

-Sim. Não quero ficar em um mundo em que posso conviver com esses tais Shinigamis, sejam o tipo que for.

-É um acordo, mas lembre-se: você que pediu!

Ele sorriu sinistramente e a luz apagou.

Novo mundo, aí vou eu!

Que eu não veja Shinigamis, nem a própria Morte pelos próximos sete anos!

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Eu levanto e me sento rapidamente.

Engraçado, não lembro de estar deitado, muito menos em uma cama tão grande, macia e confortável. Dentro de um quarto espaçoso e luxuoso que grita "HOTEL CARO" em qualquer canto que eu olhe.

Tenho que admitir, de todos os mundos em que Morte me jogou, esse parece ser o mais promissor, especialmente se nenhum Shinigami aparecer.

Levanto da cama e procuro qualquer coisa que puder encontrar que me diga algo sobre onde estou. No entanto, não tenho muita chance.

A porta foi aberta e um grupo armado entrou apontando todas as armas para mim. Levanto as mãos tentando transmitir que eu não estou armado, nem quero lutar.

Promissor o caramba!

Depois que acabarem comigo, eu vou socar Morte com certeza!

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Eu tenho certeza que isso é ilegal!

Se eu ainda fosse um auror e prendesse uma pessoa por três dias, sem contato algum com o mundo exterior além do sujeito calado que me traz comida três vezes ao dia e me acompanha ao banheiro, eu enfrentaria um inquérito enorme e escreveria milhares de relatórios.

Espero que quem me mantém preso aqui tenha que escrever muitos relatórios também!

Sei que estou sorrindo sinistramente agora e não me importo nem um pouco se alguém vir. Por isso, mantenho o sorriso "a la Morte" quando abrem a porta do quarto sem graça (cama de solteiro e só) em que estou, tão diferente do quarto de hotel em que fiquei quando cheguei a esse mundo (por uns dez segundos).

Um cara de sobretudo e chapéu entrou carregando um computador portátil.

Eu não consigo ver o rosto dele, que está coberto pela sombra do chapéu e pela gola levantada do sobretudo, mas eu sinto que ele está sorrindo gentilmente para mim.

É só isso que me faz parar com o sorriso sinistro e apenas piscar em confusão enquanto ele segura o computador aberto em minha frente. Na tela há um fundo branco com a letra "L" em preto no centro.

Tenho que admitir que não achei isso nem um pouco estranho. Na verdade, o hotel, os homens armados, as armas, a cela (quarto) em que estou, o sobretudo, o computador. Tudo isso parece bem normal. Pelo menos de uma forma meio psicótica. Mas, até agora, esse é o mundo mais normal no qual parei.

Talvez um mundo com Shinigamis ocultos não seja tão ruim assim.

-Bom dia.

Pisquei mais confuso. A voz distorcida veio do computador. Ainda normal.

-Eu me chamo L.

Normal. De certa forma.

-E você?

Demorei um pouco para entender que a pergunta era para mim, mas tanto o cara de sobretudo quanto o que falava pelo computador esperaram em silêncio.

-Eu queria dizer que sou H, mas meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter.

Respondi meio brincando.

-Harry Potter. Pode responder a algumas perguntas que eu fizer? - A voz distorcida perguntou.

-Depende. Pode responder duas minhas antes?

Outro silêncio. Mas agora era a resposta dele que iria quebrá-lo.

-Pode perguntar.

-Por que estou aqui e por que ninguém veio falar comigo em três dias?

Silêncio.

-Então, você pôde contar a quantidade de tempo que passou mesmo estando preso aqui.

Não foi uma pergunta, não senti necessidade de comentar nada e outro silêncio se instalou entre nós.

Essa conversa tem silêncios demais. Sinto que, de alguma forma, o cara no computador analisa tudo que acontece neles, por isso minha expressão está o mais simples que posso controlar.

-Você apareceu em um quarto protegido e vigiado sem passar por nenhuma entrada.

Quase pulei de susto quando ele começou a falar e juro que o cara de sobretudo notou e deu uma risadinha.

-E, desde então, procuramos e não existe nenhum registro de você em todo o mundo. Nada antes das câmeras no quarto filmarem você aparecendo sob as cobertas na cama daquele quarto de hotel.

Tá bom! O que posso dizer sobre isso? Tudo que consigo pensar são expressões que me fizeram brigar com Teddy todas as vezes que ele falava uma delas. Em resumo, tudo que passa na minha mente nesse momento é: Caralho, fudeu!

Como eu explico, em um mundo normal, que eu morri e vim pra cá viver de novo?

Você acertou! Não explico.

Silêncio.

...

...

...

-Já respondi suas perguntas, responda as minhas!

-Mas você não me perguntou nada!

Tenho certeza que ele fez uma careta agora. Se é que ele tem um rosto. Por tudo que eu sei, ele é **o **computador.

-Como você apareceu naquele quarto?!

Ih! Ele tá irritado. Dá pra notar pela voz distorcida dele. Comecei a sorrir de novo sem perceber.

-Quem é você e por que eu deveria responder suas perguntas?

-Nós fizemos um acordo, por isso você deve responder o que pergunto.

Silêncio.

Ele tem razão. Não foi bem especificado, mas para bom entendedor, e esse cara com certeza é um, eu concordei em responder suas perguntas se ele respondesse as minhas. Ele respondeu, vagamente, mas respondeu.

Vou fazer o mesmo. Ser sincero e vago.

-Na verdade, bem verdade mesmo, não lembro de ter ido até aquele quarto.

-Está dizendo que alguém te levou lá?

Cara esperto. Esperto demais!

-Não se cansa de ficar em pé, segurando essa coisa?

Perguntei ao cara de sobretudo, tentando de forma desesperada e muito falha (tenho que admitir), desviar a atenção da questão.

-Isso não vai funcionar, Harry Potter!

Suspirei.

-Eu sei, mas precisava tentar, pois não importa se eu te disser a verdade, você não vai acreditar mesmo!

-Por que não tenta?

Olhei para a tela, olhei para a sombra de chapéu e voltei a olhar para a tela.

Sincero e vago, Harry, sincero e vago.

-Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Só de uma forte luz e um cara magro de terno. Ele me falou alguma coisa sobre Shinigamis, sorriu de forma sinistra e, quando dei por mim, eu estava naquele quarto de hotel.

Mais sincero e vago do que isso eu não consigo ser.

-Shi-Shinigami?!

Agora, ele soava espantado e eu só consigo pensar que esse mundo pode não ser tão normal quanto eu imaginei. Será que esse cara sabe dos Shinigamis?

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Watari.

Esse é o nome do cara de sobretudo. Ele se apresentou enquanto me trazia para onde estou agora. É um hotel. Não impressionante como o primeiro, mas bem mais confortável que minhas anteriores acomodações.

Parece que L é um detetive famoso que nunca é visto e resolve todos os casos que pega. Watari cuida de tudo por ele.

Também parece que eu caí no meio de uma investigação bem importante.

Eles estavam monitorando o quarto porque um criminoso internacional o reservou e L descobriu. Nem preciso dizer que, quando eu apareci, tudo foi por água abaixo. L não ficou feliz e resolveu ficar de olho em mim, pois não parece ter acreditado em uma palavra do que eu disse a ele. Apesar de que, eu posso jurar que ele levou em consideração o que falei sobre shinigamis.

Agora, estou em um quarto cheio de câmeras e escutas e sei que só estou com as relíquias porque L analisou nos meus três dias naquela cela e não encontrou nada além de um colar comum. Afinal, tecnologia não detecta magia. Eu disse que era uma lembrança do meu afilhado e fui questionado três horas sobre ele, e sobre os pais dele, e os meus pais, e sobre mim de forma geral.

Continuei com minha estratégia: sincero, mas vago.

Meus pais morreram quando eu era bebe, fui criado por meus tios, um dos amigos dos meus pais me nomeou padrinho de seu filho recém-nascido antes de morrer, ajudei sua avó materna a criá-lo até ele ser sequestrado e eu cair em uma armadilha tentando salvá-lo, indo parar, assim, com o homem de terno.

Foi assim, só primeiros nomes e o meu sotaque, além do meu sobrenome. É o que L tem para trabalhar.

Tenho certeza que L já achou todos os "Harry Potter" desse mundo até agora. O que quer dizer que ele nunca vai acreditar em mim, pois eu não sou um deles.

O mundo tentando eliminar o ser alienígena.

Mas sabe, ficar preso não seria ruim. Eu poso conseguir ficar 7 anos vivo assim. No pior dos casos, eu serei morto e vou pra outro mundo.

Sinceramente, meio que cansei de lutar contra isso. Que aconteça o que tem que acontecer. Eu só quero ver Teddy de novo.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

A comida aqui é mais gostosa e Watari conversa comigo quando a traz. Ele também me traz livros, o que tem ocupado bastante meu tempo. Hermione iria adorar saber o quanto estou lendo.

Já estou aqui há umas duas semanas e essa tem sido minha vida.

Apesar dos olhos invisíveis de L sempre me vigiando, é relaxante, é confortável...

É entediante!

Estou começando a pensar em usar magia e escapar, pois, mesmo se não conseguir, tenho certeza que _algo_, _qualquer coisa_, iria acontecer!

Sério, como uma pessoa fica assim sem enlouquecer de tédio?

Estou começando a sentir falta dos relatórios!

Tenho certeza que L não escreve relatórios!

Estou emburrado agora e não preciso de um espelho para saber que pareço uma criança.

É chato!

Será que se eu gritar que sou culpado, alguma coisa acontece?

Se continuar nesse ritmo, eu acho que é o que vou fazer.

Se bem que...

Tem outra coisa que pode chamar a atenção do L e me livrar do tédio.

-É...será que vocês podiam me trazer livros sobre shinigamis? Eu quero entender o que aquele senhor de terno me disse. Alô! Tem alguém aí?

Suspirei tentando fazer a expressão mais inocente possível, apesar de minha vontade de sorrir.

Se isso não der algum resultado, vou ter que começar a apelar.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Não precisei apelar.

Mas não é bem o que imaginei também.

Watari chegou no quarto e disse que íamos para outro hotel. E nós fomos. De limousine.

Cheguei nesse novo hotel com Watari sem chapéu (um senhor simpático) e entrei nessa sala bonita e confortável com um cara sentado no sofá em frente ao qual me sento agora.

Digo sentado porque não sei mais como definir o que ele está fazendo, pois ele está sentado, de certa forma, eu acho. Ele está comendo bolo desde que cheguei há uns trinta minutos e olhando pra mim sem dizer nada. É só um palpite, mas vou arriscar e dizer que ele é o L. Tem bem a cara de gênio maluco que L deve ser, mas é mais jovem do que imaginei que ele seria.

-Parece que silêncios fazem parte do nosso relacionamento.

Falei brincando.

Ele parou de comer.

-Como você se materializou em uma cama de um quarto de hotel super vigiado?

Suspirei e percebi que ando fazendo muito isso.

-Já falamos disso.

-Mas não tenho resposta.

-E você precisa ter, não é?

-Sim.

Falou bem contundente.

-Pegaram o cara que queriam no dia?

Silêncio de novo.

-Não.

-E se fizermos um trato. Eu ajudo a pegá-lo e você me deixa ir.

-Pegá-lo não é meu problema. Ele é da polícia. Já provei que ele é o culpado e era tudo que precisava fazer.

Silêncio.

Watari, L e eu.

-Você não vai me deixar ir embora, vai?

-É só me dizer a verdade.

Silencio e mais silencio.

-E sobre shinigamis?

Tive que perguntar.

-Boa ideia para chamar minha atenção depois de perceber meu deslize, mas não vou me prender a algo que não é real.

-Então, por que deslizou?

Silêncio.

Foi Watari que respondeu.

-Alguém de nosso passado era ligado ao mito.

L o olhou meio irritado.

-Entendo. Desculpe por falar de um assunto delicado para você.

Outro silêncio.

-Eu posso dizer com precisão onde o cara está se eu tiver seu nome e privacidade.

-Como?

Silêncio e uma decisão. O que eu tenho a perder?

-Magia.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Eu achei o cara e fiquei meses explicando ao L sobre magia. Ser vago sobre isso não deu certo e eu, sinceramente, não me importei. L é estranho, muito inteligente e muito desconfiado.

Nunca contei sobre Morte e outros mundos. Ele perguntou. Tudo que disse é que depois de cair na armadilha do sequestrador do meu afilhado, vi a luz, o cara de terno e o quarto de hotel.

L pergunta, empurra, pressiona. Mas, ultimamente, tudo ganhou um tom de jogo divertido entre nós.

Ele sabe que eu não disse tudo, mas contei tudo sobre a magia que pude pensar. E depois de dois anos por aqui, nesse mundo, acho que posso dizer que somos algum tipo estranho de amigos.

Além de pedir provas, ele nunca me pediu para fazer magia alguma para beneficiá-lo de qualquer forma. Na verdade, ele parece querer evitar isso a todo custo. Contei que era um tipo de policial e foi nisso que ele mais se interessou. É meu lado auror que ele mais parece valorizar.

Ainda desconfiado, tanto que não me deixa muito longe da sua vista, ele me deixou ter uma vida. Eu trabalho pra ele na maior parte. Faço contatos, busco conexões onde e sempre que ele manda. Ele utiliza todos os recursos possíveis para solucionar seus casos, sei que não sou o único e ele não me chama sempre.

Abri um pequeno escritório e trabalho como detetive por minha conta em Londres. Os casos são escassos e pequenos, mas eu consigo viver bem. E sempre ao alcance de L!

A cada três meses eu mesmo o procuro se ele não procura a mim e o obrigo, junto a Watari, a fazer exames de rotina. O cara come doce demais pra ser saudável. Mas é. É impressionante. O que eu tenho certeza é que não sei do que ele vai morrer, mas não vai ser de diabetes.

A última vez foi mês passado, mas não vou esperar muito.

Recebi a mensagem há 10 minutos e estou a caminho do aeroporto. Já estava me preparando há alguns dias.

Eu vou para o Japão, pois tem alguém matando pessoas por ataque cardíaco em massa e a distância. Acho que é magia e sei que L também.

Seja quem for esse Kira, ele não sabe com quem se meteu.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Nada.

Isso é o resumo do que consegui encontrar sobre esse tal de Kira.

L me disse que ele precisa de um rosto e nome para matar, isso depois de fazer uma transmissão de TV bem suicida. Ele está trabalhando com a polícia japonesa e tirou algumas conclusões. Eu confio nas conclusões dele, pois ainda não o vi errar.

Kira é um estudante que pode escolher o horário que a vítima vai morrer, mas precisa do rosto e nome para matá-la. Além disso, possivelmente, Kira recebe informações que só a polícia e L tem. Então, L pediu ao FBI ajuda para investigar os policiais e suas famílias.

Com base nessas informações, eu tenho pensado e testado sobre o que sei de magia, mas, se for magia matando, não é uma que eu conheça.

Eu fico frustrado ao transmitir isso ao L e sei que ele fica também. Ele quer saber como Kira mata, mas ele continua pensando exaustivamente. Sua olheiras aumentaram e eu não achei que isso fosse possível. Fora isso, as pedras e colheres de açúcar aumentaram em todos os seus chás.

Agora estou andando pelas ruas do Japão e pensando na arma, em Kira e me preocupando com L. Andar tem me ajudado a pensar nos últimos dias, mas já é hora de voltar ao hotel.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Cheguei ao hotel só pra ver L emburrado como um garotinho mimado que perdeu o brinquedo e pergunto a Watari o que houve, ele diz que L está irritado porque Kira começou a testar seu poder, controlando as pessoas antes de elas morrerem.

Pronto, agora tudo ficou mais confuso.

Se não houvesse provas de que Kira não está onde as pessoas morrem, eu pensaria em um combo de Imperio e Avada Kedavra, mas, até onde sei, ninguém faz isso a distância. Se houver um jeito disso acontecer eu vou descobrir e dizer ao L, mas, por enquanto, apenas sento ao lado dele em silêncio.

Leva quase uma hora pra ele falar e é só para pedir sorvete a Watari. Nós dois tomamos ainda em silêncio e em silêncio continuamos depois que o sorvete acaba. Algum tempo depois, L se retira para o quarto e se tranca lá.

Suspiro desanimado e falo com Watari:

-Eu não consigo descobrir nada, não estou o ajudando nem um pouco nesse caso. Queria poder fazer mais do que apoiá-lo em silêncio.

Watari me olha gentilmente diz:

-Mas isso é tudo que um amigo precisa fazer.

Ele sai e eu fico na sala. Olho os arquivos e os pego para ler. Como essas pessoas estão morrendo? Será que Hermione iria saber? Com certeza ela saberia ao menos onde procurar.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

L está tentando decifrar as mensagens que Kira fez os homens que matou escreverem durante o teste e eu resolvi sair pra pensar um pouco enquanto isso. Nunca fui esperto o suficiente pra decifrar enigmas, prefiro não atrapalhar os mestres que conseguem fazê-lo.

Ando muito e, sem perceber, estou de frente a uma coisa muito esquisita.

Tem um cara muito diferente aqui. Muito, muito diferente mesmo. Mas ninguém parece vê-lo, além do garoto que está com ele e disfarça muito bem. Mas é impossível fingir não vê-lo. Ele parece um monstro que saiu do pesadelo de alguém o que me faz recordar do mundo em que estive anteriormente e, finalmente, algo se ilumina em minha mente.

Ah, meu Merlim!

É um shinigami. Não é magia nem uma nova arma química. É um shinigami.

O shinigami olha para mim e ri. Meu peito começa a doer do nada e enquanto os dois vão embora pego o celular.

Ouço o toque de chamada e a dor aumenta. Quando escuto a voz do L já é tarde demais. Vou morrer em um segundo.

**HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN**

Quando vejo morte a minha frente, só consigo me desesperar.

-O shinigami me matou?

-De certa foma, sim. Mas, na verdade, você fez isso consigo.

-Como assim, eu fiz isso? Eu não queria morrer, eu tenho que contar ao L sobre os shinigamis, eu tenho que voltar! Você tem que deixar eu voltar!

Morte olhou para mim ainda bem calmo o que só me fez ficar mais desesperado.

-Você me pediu para morrer assim que visse um shinigami...

E então me bateu. A minha decisão inconsequente na nossa última conversa. E agora L ia pagar por isso.

-Mas eu mudei de ideia. Me deixa voltar, só pra avisar L, por favor!

Eu não percebi até agora a angústia que estava sentindo, meus olhos estão ardendo, mas Morte está impassível.

-Você não pode voltar a um mundo onde morreu. Além disso, a história de seu amigo já foi escrita e não pode ser alterada.

Estou tremendo quando pergunto:

-E qual é?

-Não é seu lugar saber.

Fico mudo sem conseguir formar nada pra dizer, ainda tremo, meu peito dói, mas só faço uma pergunta:

-Pra onde vou agora?

-Desistiu muito fácil.

-O que mais posso fazer?

É tudo que digo antes de não conseguir mais prender as lágrimas. Eu estou chorando. L vai pagar o preço por minha decisão apressada e eu não posso fazer nada além de chorar. Morte nada faz ou diz. Ele só fica a minha frente em silêncio. Afinal, isso é tudo que um amigo precisa fazer!

**Continua no próximo mundo...**


End file.
